Drunk in Love
by N12
Summary: Nami and Zoro are both drunk? what could possibly go wrong? Besides the fact that they are alone. ZoroXNami


Drunk in Love

Tonight is a starry night. The crisp fresh ocean air, the wind silently howling and most importantly the silence. Apparently, that didn't last long. I suddenly heard a slight faint noise of someone kissing. I scanned the horizon and there I saw a pirate ship in the ocean waters. It had to be them, but who was making the noises?

XXXX

"Whoever drinks the most beer will win 1,000,000 belies!" Yelled the announcer

Tonight was crazy! Everyone was celebrating how the Straw Hat pirates had saved them. Sanji was out flirting with the ladies, Luffy was eating meat like crazy, Ussop was telling stories of the adventures we had, and Zoro and Nami were having a drinking contest.

"Shes at eight mugs already!"

"Hes at twelve this fast!?"

"Zoro you should let me win."

"Why? All I care about is the free drinks and besides we're on the same pirate ship."

"Yeah but if you win then i'd look like a fool."

"Hes at sixteen and he's still going!"

"zoro!"

XXXX

Yeah that night was crazy. After the drinking contest everyone was asleep instantly, except for Nami and Zoro. Cheeks flushed in red from being drunk. They both went to the ship to drop off the money they won, but nami had other plans. Under the tangerine tree staring at the sky was Nami.

"come here." Nami said while patting a spot next to her.

Zoro sat next to her and looked at the sky together. Nami touched his hand and laid her head on his shoulder. Zoro didn't even bother to ask why she was touching his hand and leaning on his shoulder, but all he really could do is just stare at her. Staring back at him was those big brown eyes she had. Slightly leaning forward he kissed her. Lifting her up slowly on to his lap now having her hands wrapped around his neck tugging him closer to meet her lips. slowly reaching up her shirt and removing her bra Nami didnt show any signs that she didn't like it, so he continued.

Lifting her shirt over head and removing her bra he began softly kissing the peaks off her breast. Doing so caused her to moan and tugging him closer to her body. Repeating this process got him the same results over and over again. Now biting and tugging a peak while grazing his thumb over the other gave him a head thrown back and moans. Zoro could feel Nami's heartbeat racing in her body. She must be enjoying this.

Zoro still continuously biting and sucking her peaks was then abruptly interrupted with Nami pushing his head away from her breast.

"Did I do something wrong?" Zoro question still hungirly staring at her breast.

"No, I want to make you feel good as well." Nami said slowly pulling his fly down and rubbing the bulge in his pants. Moaning softly from the soft touch of her hand Nami then began kissing him while slowly letting his erection spring out. Rubbing softly with her hand going slowly up then down. Precum spewing out onto her hand. Sloshing noise of the wet hand going up and down his shaft. Zoro taking a breath from the kiss drool dripping down from his mouth to his chin panting while Nami licks the saliva from his chin tracing up to his lips. Softly kissing eachother.

"F-F-Faster." Zoro commanded panting and moaning.

Nami rubbing the tip of his shaft and stroking his shaft faster and tighter. The shaft twitching and getting hotter Nami knew Zoro was on the break. Pumping faster and faster and… white juices squirted into the air landing on each other faces. Still panting while the navigator kisses and licks the juices still slowly pumping as more juice slowly flows over her hand.

Zoro slowly unzipping her pants while she still cleans him up pulls them down to see underwear dripping wet. Pulling them down as well. And slowly rubbing her pink pearl. Moan falling from Nami slowly fell on top of the swordsman. Wet juices begin to drip down onto his shaft. responding by a slight moan he slowly placed Nami on top of his shaft. A loud cry broke out from the navigators mouth. Zoro couldn't help to moan as her slick walls massaged his shaft and squeezed him in deeper into her.

Nami's head was filled with clouded thoughts, body burning in pleasure as her heart was racing inside her. Zoro pumping inside her faster and harder. Moaning was all you can hear on the ship and the sloshing noise of his shaft going inside her. Sharp cries and moans came from Nami. He was so deep inside her hitting all the right places. Pulsing hard inside her. Her moans turning desperate wanting more. Nami couldn't take it anymore.

"I-I." Before Nami could even finish her sentence a scream broke out as her inner walls tightly squeezed his shaft taking in all of his juices. Zoro felt her sex twitching against his shaft both worn out zoro slowly began taking his shaft out when he was pulled back in.

"I want to stay like this and enjoy the moment." Nami whispered in his ear. Zoro giving a slight nod in agreement wrapped his muscular arms around Nami's slim body while Nami wrapped her arms around his neck. Bodies intertwined with one another as they both begin softly kissing one another. Breaking the silence Zoro looked into Nami's eyes and said...

"Nami I want to do this with you again," breathing into her ear. His voice raspy which made him even more sexier and shivering as hand his calloused hand caress her thigh. Moaning was the only response she could give him. Her mind clouded with memories of what they did today made Nami excited for what they would do next time they met again. Slowly kissing her neck then her cheeks which then led to her lips. Zoro was sure of it that they would do this again.

XXXX

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. More stories are on the way!


End file.
